Savin' the Day
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A masked hero running around the Palm Woods? Well this looks like a job for the boys to find out just who she is and what on earth she's doing!
1. THEY TOOK HELMY!

**So I was on the bus day-dreaming as usual and I got this idea. I know I really should finish my other stories but I needed to just put this out!**

**FALL OUT BOY RELEASED THEIR TOUR DATES! Oh fuck yes, I damn near had an orgasm I was so happy. Wow…that was….that was weird I'm going to stop.**

*****Oh, anyone that our …female should have the hots for? *****

* * *

An ear-piercing scream was heard throughout apartment 2J, followed by the sounds of glasses crashing to the floor, as though a battle had ensued. The boys thought someone had broken into their apartment and were in attack mode. Logan and Kendall ran out of their bedroom holding their hockey sticks while James ran out of the bathroom with two hair blowers. They stopped dead in their tracks once they reached the living room. Carlos Garcia looked like he was channeling Lou Ferrigno with the way he flipped over the kitchen table before letting out another scream and falling to the floor in the fetal position. The three boys looked at each other and all shook their heads no. Kendall sighed and shoved them forward but Logan and James grabbed Kendall by the shoulders and shoved him towards Carlos.

"Hey buddy…." Kendall said slowly kneeling beside his friend. "What's uh….what's going on there Hulk?"

"SOMEONE STOLE MY HELMET!" Carlos screamed desperately. "They took Helmy!"

"Helmy?" Logan mouthed to James who just shrugged and nodded. "Wow…"

"Okay Carlos, where was your helmet?" Kendall questioned.

"I put him down so he could take a nap because we had a long exhausting day! When I went to get him, he was nowhere to be found. SOMEONE TOOK HIM!" Carlos' left eye twitched and he immediately made a fist.

"Well dude where did you leave him?" James questioned. Carlos opened his mouth to speak but frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

"NO!" Carlos shook his head quickly. "No I didn't forget where I left him!"

"So then…where is he napping?" Logan questioned slowly. Carlos was quiet as he thought for a moment but he couldn't place it. "You forgot."

"WELL HE'S CLEARLY NOT IN THE APARTMENT SO SOMEONE CAME IN HERE AND STOLE HIM!" Carlos screamed jumping to his feet.

"Whoa Carlos!" Kendall stood up quickly. "I'm sure no one came in here just to steal your helmet, I'm pretty sure you left it somewhere. Maybe in the lobby or the pool?" He suggested and Carlos' eyes widened.

"You know I did want him to soak up some sun so he could get some color!" Carlos said as he stared off to think about it. Logan sighed and shook his head staring at the ground while James nodded in approval of Carlos wanting his helmet to get color and tan. "Quick! We need to go downstairs to see if it's there!" In the blink of an eye he was running out of the apartment while the three of them stood there assessing the damage.

"Dude I can't believe he flipped the table over." Logan muttered.

"Hey last time he lost his helmet he flipped the sofa." Kendall said as he put down his hockey stick and walked towards the door.

"Let's just be glad he didn't jump out the window this time!" James sighed as they left. "Hit jumped into the pool and ruined my tanning."

"_HURRY UP!_" Carlos screeched from the elevator as he held the doors open. The three boys all ran inside and rode the elevator down one measly flight before stampeding the lobby.

In the lobby was Kendall's darling little sister Katie who sat with their friend Ryder Grayson. The two girls were sitting on the loveseat and staring at Ryder's laptop when the boys ran over to them. James scooped Ryder up into his arms while Kendall picked up Katie. Carlos ran forward and ripped the couch cushions out of the seat and checked underneath them. He screamed in annoyance and put the cushions back before the boys set down the girls.

"Uhhh…"Ryder blinked for a moment before staring up at them.

"What the hell are you dorks doing?" Katie questioned staring at her big brother.

"Language." Kendall warned tapping her on the head. "Carlos lost his helmet; we're trying to find it."

"Before some evil super villain steals it!"

"No super villain would steal your helmet." Logan muttered rolling his eyes.

"Fine, then before a dog or some jerk steals my helmet!" Carlos nodded confidently.

"Okay…" Ryder chuckled. "Why don't you check the pool area?"

"Did you take my helmet?!" Carlos shouted.

"No. I'm saying check the pool." She stared at him with a blank expression. Carlos nodded and went running out of the lobby towards the pool. "The boy needs a tracking device on that thing."

"He had one." Kendall sighed. "Logan ripped it out."

"I needed the parts for one of my inventions! I'll get him a new one eventually!" Logan quickly defended.

"So what are you guys doing?" James asked as he peered over their shoulders.

"Ryder's showing me clips from her Ninjutsu tournament." Katie nodded excitedly. "Kendall I'm SO getting mom to get me lessons."

"Katie I don't think mom wants to add you killing people to the resume." Kendall said shaking his head.

"Oh come on it would be so awesome!" Katie whined.

"Hey I can teach you." Ryder said with a shrug. "It'll be fun, you'll be my little kick ass sidekick."

"Um, I'll learn and then not be a sidekick, that's not how I roll." Katie said and Ryder just laughed.

"So how's the movie—" Before Logan could finish his question they could hear Carlos screaming at the pool.

"_MY HELMET IS NOT IN HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"_ Carlos screamed.

"Woops gotta go!" Kendall laughed and leaned forward kissing Katie on the forehead. "Don't kill anyone today!" Kendall yelled as they ran out of the lobby.

"No promises!" Katie yelled after him. When the boys were gone Ryder and Katie looked at each other before laughing. "They are so weird."

"Yeah but they're funny at least." Ryder reasoned and Katie nodded before going back to the video. Ryder thought for a moment before pulling her black hair back into a bun. "Hey I have to take care of a few things, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure, see ya!" The two high fived and Ryder scooped up her laptop to leave.

* * *

"SOMEONE HAS MY HELMET!" Carlos screamed pacing back and forth in the pool area.

"Carlos I'm sure you misplaced it and it'll come back to you." Logan said reassuringly. Carlos quickly ran forward to get in Logan's face.

"NO I DID NOT MISPLACE IT, SOMEONE STOLE IT!" Carlos huffed and ran his hands over the top of his head.

"Someone needs to relax." Logan muttered stepping back. Carlos growled and paced back and forth until he noticed Jett leaving the pool area with a box tucked under his arm and looking suspicious.

"JETT!" Carlos shouted. Jett jumped and turned around to see Carlos glaring at him like an enraged bull. Jett squeaked and went running as fast as he could. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set as he ran through the lobby and out to the park. "GET HIM!" Carlos screamed before he took off running.

"I can't believe someone actually stole it!" Logan groaned as they went chasing after Jett. They jumped over the lounge chairs and barreled through the lobby, knocking Bitters flat on his big behind. When they ran out to the park it was getting a little difficult to spot him because the sun was setting, but they saw him running frantically. "Over there!" Kendall shouted pointing at Jett. They went running after Jett to get Carlos' helmet, and to stop Carlos from murdering Jett, but Jett was somehow outrunning them. Just as Carlos' hope of catching Jett was diminishing a masked figure leapt out of a tree and landed on top of Jett. This figure tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms behind his back as the helmet came tumbling from his arms. The four boys stopped short and stared with wide eyes.

"Is that a giant owl? Or bat?" James questioned.

"Or a monster"! Carlos gasped.

"Guys that's not a monster, owl, or bat." Kendall rolled his eyes. The figure stood up and kept a boot planted firmly on Jett's back as it picked up the box holding Carlos' helmet. When the figure turned around the guys' tongues fell out of their mouths. Before them was a girl wearing a black zip-up body suit with a red belt hanging on her waist. She wore black boots, a black hooded cloak, red lipstick, and a red eye mask. James quickly spritzed his mouth with breath spray and smoothed down his hair, which made Logan snicker.

"This is yours." She in a sultry, raspy voice as she handed Carlos the helmet.

"T-t-thank you." Carlos stuttered cradling the helmet in his arms before putting it on his head. She nodded and bent down to grab Jett by his shoulders and face him towards the group.

"Why did you do it?" She questioned.

"Do you by chance have a boyfriend?" Jett questioned looking her up and down. She kneed him in the crotch and he groaned holding himself. "You're a lesbian then, got it!" He nodded to himself.

"Why'd you take Carlos' helmet?" Kendall questioned watching him fall to his knees.

"Well…I was busy talking to a girl yesterday and _Carlos_ was running by and spilled smoothies all over us! She got super mad and wouldn't even talk to me after that, so I needed my revenge!"

"Well next time you take my helmet you die!" Carlos threatened glaring down at him.

"Thanks for getting his helmet back." Logan nodded to the masked girl. "He would have killed someone without it." She just nodded and before they could ask what a masked girl was doing at the Palm Woods she reached into her belt and threw down two smoke bombs. After coughing and trying to fan the smoke away, the boys looked around to see that she was gone.

"Well….that was interesting." Kendall said with a nod.

"Interesting? By god anything with you four isn't interesting, it's just downright weird!" Jett huffed before walking away. Kendall shrugged and glanced at his friends.

"So is anyone else extremely turned on by her?" James questioned.

"Me!" Carlos raised his hand. "That was so awesome…"He sighed dreamily. "I knew superheroes were real!"

"Carlos she isn't a superhero." Logan said crossing his arms over his chest. "She's just a girl wearing a…weird costume who happened to jump from a tree at the right time. Not a superhero."

"Says you!" Carlos said as they turned around and walked back inside. "She totally is one."

"Well you know what every superhero has?" James questioned staring at his friends. "A secret identity!"

"Oh we have to find out who she is!" Kendall grinned.

"Yeah. A normal person." Logan nodded.

"Shut up Logan." The three of them chorused while pushing Logan into a bush.

"Time to unmask that…vigilante woman!" Kendall announced pointing his finger up as he spoke.


	2. Those Idiots

**(ANA: Logan is most definitely loveable…**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Nothing wrong with being obsessed with Logan! You're right though he does have the reputation of being a wimp….ah I'm so conflicted!**

**Cynadoll112: Hmmm…seems right, Logan is always the skeptic of the group!**

**Brit-A-Knee: (awesome name btw) thank you! I'm glad you think it's cute. I might pair her with Logan but I'm still deciding.)**

****Wow everyone said Logan! Lol I just don't want this to turn into the same thing as Logan/Cadence****

* * *

"Okay so who could the superhero—" Kendall was cut off by Logan.

"Normal person." Logan corrected with a heavy sigh.

"Like I was saying," Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan "who could the superhero be?"

"Ryder!" James said quickly. "Dude she does the fighting stuff! Oh and she's a stunt girl!"

"Well now she upgraded to actress!" Kendall laughed. "But yeah that's true she has done fighting competitions…" Kendall put his finger on his chin.

"Oh my god, so Ryder's a superhero?!" Carlos gasped with wide eyes.

"No, Ryder is not a superhero!" Logan groaned shaking his head. "Ryder is just an actress who started out doing stunts, and she happens to know a few fighting styles. That does _not_ make her a superhero." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked with them to the elevator.

"Dude you have no imagination, how sad…" James mumbled shaking his head. As they were walking to the elevator they noticed Ryder round the corner into the lobby with a backpack hanging off of her shoulder. They quickly screamed her name and ran over to her, surrounding her in a circle.

"Hey guys!" She chuckled scanning over them with her brown eyes. "Aw you found your helmet! Where was it?"

"Like you don't know!" Carlos accused crossing his arms over his chest. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged at him.

"Well I don't know."

"Because she's not a superhero!" Logan said quickly after. The guys quickly shushed him and turned their attention back to Ryder.

"Okay…what is up with you guys?"

"What's in the bag?" Kendall questioned pointing to her backpack.

"Just some sweats, going to go on set to do a few night scenes right now and I want to be comfortable." Ryder nodded shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Can we see?" James questioned.

"You…want to see my clothes…?" She said asked slowly.

"Yeah! To see if you're hiding superhero clothes in there." Carlos nodded quickly. Ryder laughed and slung her bag off of her shoulder. When she unzipped it she reached in and showed them grey sweatpants and a hot pink tank top. They peered into the bag and didn't see anything else but a pair of fuzzy socks and sighed. "We thought you were a superhero." Carlos mumbled looking at his feet.

"Okay where is all this superhero talk coming from because we haven't gone to see a superhero movie since like July?" Ryder said. She, the boys, and Katie had gone in July to watch The Dark Knight Rises. Ryder was the new girl at the Palm Woods at that point. She was known beforehand as the girl to get if you needed a stunt double. She had even done it for Camille in a few of her movies. At first Ryder wasn't too fond of the boys, she thought they were too crazy and getting into far too much trouble, surprisingly she took to young Katie rather quickly, who then convinced her to give the boys a chance. Hence the six of them seeing a movie together.

"Well Carlos spotted Jett by the pooling leaving with a box and he looked suspicious so we started chasing him." Logan nodded.

"Yeah! Then this totally hot superhero fell from the trees and kicked his ass and gave Carlos his helmet." James sighed dreamily. "Her voice was sexy. Like…it's the kind of voice you can hear and just know the chick is hot." He nodded quickly.

"Fascinating…" Ryder nodded slowly in response before zipping up her bag. "Well then, good luck finding your superhero." She chuckled. "You know with every super hero there's a super villain!" Ryder of course said that jokingly, but Carlos' eyes shot open and he took in a deep breath.

"Oh god now you've got him thinking about it." Logan threw his arms to his sides.

"OH MY GOD SO NOW THAT WE HAVE A HERO THERE'S GOING TO BE AN EVIL BAD GUY WHO WILL FIGHT THE HERO OR KILL US OR TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!" Carlos shouted jumping up and down.

"What?" Logan stared at Carlos with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No dude." Kendall laughed patting Carlos on the back. "That's so not going to happen."

"Yeah, the only villain is Hawk!" James nodded, "and he's in jail."

"So then why is there a hero…?" Carlos questioned slowly and Logan exploded.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THERE IS NO HERO CARLOS IT'S JUST SOME CHICK WHO LIKES TO DRESS UP LIKE A FUCKING WEIRDO AND FALL OUT OF TREES!" He shouted.

"Dude that doesn't make her weird." Ryder said to Logan.

"Oh so now you're defending their superhero theory?"

"No…" Ryder said slowly. "It just doesn't make her weird. Ballsy maybe, not weird. That's like saying your obsession with math makes you weird, or Kendall's love of hockey…." She stared at Carlos and James trying to think of something that wouldn't make them seem weird. "Or James' love of taking care of how he looks and Carlos'….general passion!" She said quickly.

"Hey we're not weird!" James defended quickly.

"Exactly! So neither is that chick in a costume that James apparently wants to bang….?" Ryder glanced up at James who nodded quickly. "Alright then. "She checked her watch and cursed under her breath. "Alright I have to go I'll see you guys tomorrow, good luck on your hero hunt!" She called as she ran out of the Palm Woods.

"See ya Ryder!" Kendall waved to her as she left and the guys went to the elevator. "Okay so she didn't just get changed and sneak a costume in her bag. What are our other options?"

"Camille!" Carlos' eyes widened.

"No way." Logan laughed shaking his head.

"Hey why not?"

"Camille is way too clumsy to do that." Logan chuckled. "She would have fallen out of that tree and broken a limb."

"Lucy?" James asked.

"Hmm…maybe." Kendall shrugged and nodded.

"Too short." Logan shook his head. "Can't be her."

"Maybe it's someone we don't know then." Kendall nodded. "Who has a secret crush on Carlos and wanted to save his helmet."

"OR SUPERHEROES ARE REAL AND THIS PERSON IS FROM GOTHAM OR METROPOLIS OR ATLANTIS!" Carlos shouted excited.

"Anyways…." Kendall said after everyone took a moment to just quietly stare at Carlos. "We need to devise a plan to catch this superhero."

* * *

"Ryder!" Ryder was just leaving the gym with a towel slung around her neck when she heard her name being called. She looked to her left and saw Katie running over to her. "Hey!"

"Hey Katie, what's up?" Rider questioned as she pulled her black fingerless gloves off of her hands.

"Oh you would not believe what I just heard…" Katie smiled shaking her head. The thought of what she was about to say was enough to make her want to crack up.

"Well after that promising set up now you just _have_ to tell me!" she smiled walking with her past the pool. "What's up?"

"So the guys came in last night and they were freaking out!" She grinned moving her hands as she spoke. "Apparently some 'superhero' kicked Jett's ass and saved Carlos' helmet. Now they're plotting to trap her and find out who she is." Ryder rolled her eyes as she wiped at her neck with the towel.

"Wow, yeah I heard about the hero thing I bumped into them on the way to set…. But they want to trap a 'superhero'?"

"Yeah. Idiots right? Don't they know that even if she _is_ a superhero, there is no way of trapping her! Those four couldn't trap a leg-less horse." Katie nodded crossing her arms over her chest which made Ryder laugh a lot.

"You're too much, but you're absolutely right. Hey maybe they should put on dresses and pretend to be damsels in distress!" She suggested and Katie's eyes widened.

"I bet if we suggested that they would do it…"

"I feel like they would too." Ryder mumbled shaking her head. "So what are you up to today kid?"

"Going to the arcade! Just had to tell you that it was _so_ funny."

"Nice, well I'm going to go take a shower, I'll see you later?"

"Later Ryder." The two girls high fived each other and went their separate ways. After taking a nice hot shower and getting ready for the day, Ryder decided to find the guys and see what they were up to. First she stopped at apartment 2J where Mama Knight told her to check the lobby. After searching the lobby she went to the pool. After she searched the pool she went out to the park and laughed hysterically to herself as she walked over to them. The four boys were outside by the tree they were at the night before. Carlos was up in the tree hanging off of a limb in boredom while Logan stood underneath shaking his head. James was looking around checking out numerous females and Kendall was watching Carlos to make sure he didn't fall.

"What on earth are you guys doing?"

"Looking for clues!" Carlos answered before holding onto the branch and letting his legs fall before he jumped down.

"Clues huh…?"

"Yeah to see if she left anything behind." Kendall answered. "Nothing?"

"Nada!" Carlos sighed.

"And what are you doing James?"

"Seeing if I can find her hot body." James smiled scoping the crowds of women.

"Right." Ryder chuckled shaking her head. "Hey maybe she left a calling card, a joker card maybe or carved a 'Z' into the tree." Carlos' eyes lit up at her suggestion and he looked around once more to find something like that, but he found nothing.

"I told you guys there's no superhero, just some weird chick dressing up."

"You know what Logan when we find her you have to…I don't know, but you have to do something stupid!" Carlos said pointing his finger at him.

"Or you know, successful like asking a girl out." James laughed hysterically to himself.

"Or walk around in a skirt, tube top, and pumps." Kendall suggested.

"Ha-ha you guys are so funny." Logan rolled his eyes. "You'll see you guys, there's no such thing as superheroes, and it's just someone dressed up with perfect timing!"

"Uh huh, so you'll bet on that?" James questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I would.' Logan nodded confidently and stuck his hand out. The three boys all shook hands with Logan.

"You guys are idiots." Ryder laughed.


	3. Are you all as turned on as I am?

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Hm well we'll have to see who the superhero is. But oh Carlos is so cute I could put him in my pocket! It feels like a real episode? OMG THAT'S AWESOME!)**

*****I'm conflicted, I might not make this a Logan story just for the sheer fact that I feel like it'll be too much like Cadence/Logan. Perhaps Kendall..? Feedback on this would be great.*****

* * *

One Friday evening, Katie and Ryder were in apartment 2J and were having a very nice time of watching old Kung Fu movies. Katie's eyes were glued to the screen as she mindlessly shoveled popcorn into her mouth. So far the girls went through two movies and four bowls of popcorn and had no intent of stopping. The boys were supposed to join them and, they _were_ going to wait but well…. Come on, those Kung Fu movies were just staring at them and _begging_ to be watched! The two girls barely moved when they heard the door to the apartment slam to a shut.

"A little help here!" Jennifer Knight said as she struggled to carry grocery bags. Ryder stood up to help so Katie could continue to watch the movie in peace. "Thank you Ryder!"

"No problem Mama Knight." She nodded and set the bags down on the counter. "Hey do you know where the guys are? They're supposed to be watching the movies with us." Ryder helped Jennifer unpack the groceries.

"Oh that's right!" she snapped her fingers as she remembered. "Kendall called me; the boys are staying at the studio on a 'lockdown'. Apparently Gustavo caught wind that Hawk was released on bail so he's keeping them there so he can't bother the boys." She nodded to Ryder as she put food away in the refrigerator.

"Wow….sounds dramatic."

"Oh I don't think anything will happen." Jennifer shook her head as she folded up the paper bags. "They'll be fine! They're safe there at the studio with Gustavo. Katie are you hungry?"

"Yes." Katie said sounding like a zombie. Jennifer chuckled and got started on making some food.

"Want something to eat Ryder?"

"Oh no, I'm going to leave soon the movie's almost over and I have to film a few more scenes tonight…" Ryder went back to sitting with Katie.

"What are you guys filming again?" Katie questioned with her yes still locked on the screen.

"We're doing a few fights and chase scenes…"

"Awesome. Mom can I learn Ninjutsu?" Katie questioned.

"No Katie you're already clever and manipulative, you having the ability to disarm or hurt someone physically makes me uneasy." Jennifer answered as she took out the frozen dino nuggets. The two girls chuckled and finished the movie and their fifth bowl of popcorn. Ryder said goodbye to the two females and went to her apartment to grab her sweats before going to the studio to film. She knew later on or possibly tomorrow she'd hear a great story from the boys on how Hawk attacked them or an alien descended from the skies.

* * *

Kendall and Logan were somehow put 'in charge' of James and Carlos when Gustavo had to leave to tend to an emergency with Griffin. Since the boys were starving and there was nothing that they actually wanted to eat in the break room, they went to go pick up takeout.

"So figure out who your normal person in costume is yet?" Logan asked as him and Kendall walked back to the studio.

"No not yet, but you'll see we'll figure out who she is!" Kendall replied as they walked up the steps.

"Dude you know superheroes don't exist right?" Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan's response.

"Yes I'm fully aware Logan, but that doesn't mean we have to kill it for Carlos or not have a little fun with it, there's nothing wrong with that." Logan shrugged looking down at the floor, feeling a little bad that he was killing Carlos' dreams. "Besides, I know it has to be _some_ girl at the Palm Woods, the question is who, and why!"

"Exactly." As they walked through the double doors they noticed the studio was eerily quiet. They were expecting to come back to a bomb going off or Carlos with James in a head lock and ripping his hair out. "Dude it's really quiet…" Logan muttered while coming to a stop.

"It is, either it's nap time or they did something and they're trying to fix it." Kendall sighed and glanced at Logan. The two shook their heads and walked to the vey back of the studio where the other two should be waiting. When they got to the back room their eyes bulged out of their heads. They dropped the bags of food and ran forward to where Carlos and James were sitting back to back tied to their chairs and gagged. It looked as though a hurricane had hit the office and the two were right in the middle of it.

"What the hell happened!?" Logan shouted as he yanked down the handkerchiefs around their mouths.

"Hawk is here!" Carlos yelled wiggling as Kendall tried to untie him.

"What?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he untied James.

"He's the one that called Gustavo pretending to be Griffin! To lure him away. He thought we'd leave to but…" James sighed shaking his head. "Anyway he's in here now he's trying to find Gustavo's songs for the third album!"

"We don't even know the songs for the third album!" Kendall said.

"I know!" James shouted. Carlos and James stood out of their chairs and looked around the room. "Man we are so dead…"

"We are dead if Hawk comes back and sees we're not in here!" Carlos whispered harshly.

"Alright we need a plan to take down Hawk. This time we take him down for good!" Kendall said as he pounded his right fist into his palm. His three friends stared at him with wide eyes and were completely frozen. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Kendall cringed as he spoke.

"Yup." The three of them nodded quickly.

"Kendall Knight! Pleasure to see you again." Hawk spoke as Kendall slowly turned around to meet him. "Trying to take me down for good huh? Oh that won't happen…boys!" Hawk snapped his fingers and three henchmen walked into the room to grab Logan, James, and Carlos.

"Hey let them go!" Kendall lunged forward but a fourth one came over and grabbed him by the arms.

"Oh don't worry; they'll stay nice and safe while you and I go find those songs."

"We don't know where they are!" Logan yelled trying to get free of the man's grasp. "None of us do how do you expect us to find them?"

"He'll help me find them somehow." Hawk looked at his men. "Put them in the recording booth." He stepped aside with his henchman who was holding Kendall while the other three dragged James, Carlos, and Logan to the recording booth. Hawk followed after them and watched as the men tied their hands and set them down on stools. "So every time I think you're lying to me…" Hawk walked forward and pushed a button so an incredibly high pitched loud noise filled the booth.

"Ah! Turn it off!" James yelled cringing, wishing he could cover his ears.

"Stop it!" Kendall shouted and lifted his legs to try and kick Hawk, but he was held back. "I'll help you just turn it off!"

"Excellent." Hawk grinned and turned off the sound.

"I CAN'T HEAR MY THOUGHTS!" Carlos yelped from inside the booth.

"Now let's get started." Hawk grinned wickedly and took one step forward to Kendall. The second step was cut short when a black boot made contact with the side of his face. Hawk's head swayed side to side before his body collapsed on the ground. Everyone looked to the side where the leg had come from, and stepping out of the darkness was the same masked girl from their last encounter.

"OH MY GOD THE SUPERHERO IS HERE TO SAVE US!" Carlos yelped.

"What?!" James shouted.

"She's not a superhero!" Logan yelled.

"What?!" James shouted again.

"No way." Kendall muttered staring at her. The three men that were holding the boys started charging towards her. She tilted her head side to side almost assessing them before doing several back flips to get out of their way. When she stuck the landing she ran forward and grabbed a hold of one man's shoulder. She used this as she jumped up to help her grab his shoulders with her legs. She wrapped them tightly around his neck and let her body fall backwards as she put her hands on the floor and used her legs to flip him over.

"Okay, I can't hear but I'm seriously turned on!" James shouted. The girl quickly took two steps forward and kicked another in the stomach before punching his nose and using his forearm to spin him and throw him into a wall. For the third she dropped to the ground and spun her leg to hit behind his ankle and bring him to the floor. When he was down she planned on knocking him out but the man holding Kendall threw him to the side and ran forward, knocking the girl back. She stood up and dusted herself off before running forward and flipping over him. When she was behind him and he was confused she pressed two fingers on his shoulder hitting his pressure point and knocking him out. She knelt down and did the same for the last one on the ground.

"Are you—"She turned to ask Kendall to ask if he was okay, but he pressed his body against hers and forced her against the wall.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" James shouted. Then they saw as Hawk had picked up a chair and threw it at the girl. Kendall had forced her against the wall and protected her from getting hit by the chair. "Never mind!" James said once he saw this.

"Good eyes." She commented to Kendall before lightly pushing him away and running to Hawk. One powerful swing and he was down for the count. She leapt over his body and walked to the recording booth where she untied Logan, Carlos, and James.

"Thanks masked Superhero." Carlos sighed dreamily staring at her.

"You're welcome." She patted the top of his head and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Logan stepped forward and tried to stop her. "Who are you?"

"And do you have a boyfriend?" James questioned trying to make his voice sound smooth. The girl paced in front of the four boys and licked her lips.

"You can call me Scarlet." She stood in front of James and looked him up and down before letting her fingers run all the way up his chest until they reached his lips. "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well that's about to change." James grinned and Scarlet laughed.

"No it's not." She turned quickly on her heel and James gasped. She walked away to the group of henchmen and used the rope that was previously around the boys to tie them all up, including Hawk. "Police are on their way; just say you took them out." She stood up and walked away. The guys all looked at Kendall, they needed to stop her. Kendall ran forward and stepped on the back of her cloak. Immediately she stopped and turned around, sweeping her leg under his to knock him down, but instead of letting him hit the ground she caught him by the arms and pulled him up close. "Nice try." She winked and blew a kiss to the four of them as she ran out of the building. They followed her out and once they were out the same doors she was nowhere to be found.

"LOGAN YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT SHE IS A SUPERHERO!" Carlos shouted.

"No she's not!" Logan yelled.

"Guys, seriously, are you all as turned on as I am?" James questioned aloud.

"Yeah sure James." Kendall muttered rolling his eyes.


	4. Always the clever one

**(am4muzik: Yay I'm glad you agree! And aw thank you you're so nice, the trick is I have no life so I just day-dream all the time lmao.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I like her too! She's so kick ass and …raw and action-like and kick ass! I'm glad you love this; of course I need to make my baby Carlos super precious.**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust: Tight black zip up body suit plus hormonal teenage boys is SERIOUS danger lmao. Yeah Logan is such a skeptic even with the evidence in front of him. **

**Shy: Logan can never deal with it, he has issues. Yeah James' ego definitely deflated, and Carlos was absolutely adorable.)**

* * *

The following morning Ryder was walking through the lobby to go to her apartment to sleep. She had been filming the entire night and desperately needed a nap. As she was walking by the crowd of people, she felt someone tug on her backpack and yank her into the crowd. Confused, she stared at Katie for an answer while James ripped open her backpack and yanked out a sports bra, sweatpants, fuzzy socks, and a sweatshirt.

"They think you're the superhero that saved them last night." Katie nodded.

"And the crowd of people….?" Ryder questioned as James cursed under his breath and shoved her clothes back into her bag.

"Telling us what happened." Katie patted the seat beside her and Ryder nodded and sat down on the chair.

"So there we were…trapped in a recording booth and practically deaf!" Carlos said dramatically waving his hands around as he spoke. Carlos and James were sitting on the back rest of the sofa while Kendall and Logan sat on the seats in front of them. Logan rolled his eyes at all of the dramatics but Kendall nudged him to stop and just go along with it. "Then out of the shadows, this super-hot girl just kicks Hawk right in the face!"

"Then she did this crazy move where she grabbed this dude's shoulder and like lifted herself up and landed on his shoulders, wrapped her legs around his neck, fell backwards and flipped him! It was really hot." James sighed dreamily. "She totally kicked all of their asses!" When Katie heard this move that was pulled on the henchmen she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, wondering why that sounded so familiar.

"Then Kendall here saved her from getting pummeled by a flying chair!" Carlos added leaning down to squeeze Kendall's shoulders. All the girls immediately looked at Kendall with big eyes and battled their eyelashes. They seemed to all 'aw' simultaneously and sigh at him, except for Katie and Ryder who rolled their eyes.

"Then what happened?" Ryder questioned leaning on her elbow.

"Then she talked to us. She told us to call her Scarlet." Carlos nodded quickly.

"Kendall tried to stop her by stepping on her cape…cloak. Whatever it is, but she spun around and kicked his leg to make him fall. Then she caught him before he hit the ground, helped him up, then she disappeared. It was sick!" James said.

"So the four of you got saved by a girl…" Katie nodded. "Great, very masculine."

"Uh, not just any girl Katie. A superhero, an extremely hot superhero." James nodded with a grin.

"SHE IS NOT A SUPERHERO FOR THE LAST TIME!" Logan shouted. Carlos narrowed his eyes and smacked Logan on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Yes she is, she has to be! No human being moves that way!" Carlos defended.

"Ninjas do. Oh the teenage mutant ninja turtles!" James said quickly after snapping his fingers.

"Well this was an awesome story to hear." Ryder chuckled and stood up with her bag. "I need to go sleep."

"Wait! Can we meet up later? I want to do that ninjutsu stuff!" Katie said staring up at Ryder.

"Of course Katie, we'll meet here at two, wear sweats!" Ryder patted her on the back and waved goodbye to the guys. Kendall couldn't help but watch her leave before turning to Katie. She wasn't the type to make friends very easily, especially not with any girls. Katie was the tomboy that intimidated everyone, so to see someone getting along so well with his sister that wasn't one of the guys was great to see. Katie eyed Kendall suspiciously and began to raise her eyebrow. He mimicked this action until the two started laughing.

"So, dropped by a girl huh?" Katie teased jumping up to her feet.

"Shush, I let her. Besides I saved her from a chair, I think I'm pretty cool!" Kendall said as a matter of factly while standing up and ruffling her hair. The two glanced over to see Carlos and James arguing with Logan and shook their heads. "Anyways, does mom know you're going to practice with her?"

"Promise not to tell?" Katie pleaded looking up at him.

"Help us figure out the identity of the superhero?" Kendall questioned. Katie thought for a moment and shrugged before nodding. "Deal then baby sister."

"Awesome, see you later big brother!" The two hugged and Katie ran off upstairs to do a little bit of her own research. Kendall walked over to the guys and separated Logan and Carlos before they could get the chance to kill each other.

"Okay guys, we need a plan to figure out who this girl is." Kendall stated as they stood in a circle. "Logan, do you have anything?"

"I can make an invention that would capture her moves while she's fighting and run it through a database that checks all uploaded video files and see if that matches anyone." Logan said with a shrug.

"Wow, dude you're a loser you need a life." James laughed looking down at Logan. He narrowed his eyes and ruffled James' hair. James gasped and took out his comb to quickly fix the hot mess that Logan had created.

"Or…something that would record her voice and match it to other people, but we would have to catch her speaking and catch other people's voices too."

"Yeah that sounds like way too much work." James said pushing Logan out of the circle of friends. "I say we just run up to her, pull the hood down and rip off that eye mask from her face." He suggested.

"You can't do that!" Carlos gasped, "Only evil villains do that! They never succeed anyway." Carlos said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right…" Logan muttered stepping back into the group. "Well we can start small. Anyone catch what eye color she has?" He questioned.

"I so was not looking at her eyes." James grinned before day-dreaming about her body again.

"I saw her eyes." Kendall spoke up. "They were a really pretty blue."

"I still think it's Ryder with those kick ass moves." James said.

"Ryder has brown eyes." Kendall said shaking his head. "Plus she doesn't have the outfit and she's always filming, can't be her."

"What if they're contacts?" Carlos said with wide eyes.

"I can't believe he's saying this, but Carlos could be right." Logan commented staring at Kendall.

"Right about what?" Carlos questioned furrowing his eyebrows and staring up at Logan.

* * *

When Ryder arrived at the lobby she walked over to Katie who was standing by the pool entrance and shaking her head. She stood beside Katie and followed her gaze out to the pool. "What's going on now?" Ryder questioned with a laugh.

"They're trying to draw out _Scarlet_." Katie said shaking her head. Ryder looked out to the pool and laughed. Logan was dressed as an old woman struggling with a man wearing all black including a black mask. Judging by the stature, this was clearly James who was trying to 'steal' Logan's purse. Ryder scanned the area and noticed Kendall hiding behind a plant and Carlos waiting nearby ready to strike. The two girls stood there silently for ten minutes watching the scene before Logan huffed and ripped off the wig and threw the purse on the ground.

"I told you this wouldn't work!" Logan shouted at Carlos who sprang out of hiding.

"Well now it REALLY won't work because you just took off your disguise!" He whined stomping his foot. Next James took off the mask and quickly re-spiked his hair.

"Ugh, guys, maybe I'll just pretend to drown so she'll save me and give me mouth to mouth." James sighed looking down at the pool.

"They're so stupid." Katie laughed and started walking to the gym. Ryder nodded in agreement and followed Katie to the gym. They walked past the boys and made it obvious that they were laughing at them.

"Hey be careful okay!" Kendall called out to Katie.

"Don't worry big brother I got this!" Katie said proudly. Ryder turned around and walked backwards as she spoke to Kendall.

"Don't worry Kendall I won't let Katie get hurt! Trust me, I'm a trained professional." She winked at him and turned back around and ran into the gym. The two girls walked over to the mat and did some stretches before Ryder began to teach Katie a few basic moves. As they were practicing Katie decided to do a bit of questioning.

"So apparently that Scarlet chick moves like a crazy assassin." Katie commented as she tried to imitate Ryder's kicks. "She jumped on someone's shoulder and then fell backwards and flipped them over? That's sick!"

"Yeah I have to admit that's a pretty crazy move." Ryder nodded in agreement. "I don't think I'd do that, could break your back."

"Really?" Katie raised an eyebrow at Ryder who nodded once more. "Oh that's so funny!" Katie reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She beckoned Ryder over who cautiously stepped closer and peered over Katie's shoulder to stare at the phone. Katie went on her phone and pulled up the same YouTube video of Ryder's competition that Ryder had shown her before. On the video was Ryder's finishing move that won her that competition, where she grabbed a hold of his shoulder, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck, let her body fall backwards until her hands met the ground and then used her body to flip him. "Seems like you've done it before, wow, just like that Scarlet chick!" Katie put her phone away and crossed her arms over her chest staring up at Ryder.

"Damn it I knew you hearing them talk about it would prove to bite me in the ass; you always figure things out quickly." Ryder sighed running her hands through her hair.

"Oh yes, I do always figure things out quickly. Now you need to tell me what you're doing running around as a superhero, so spill Ryder." Ryder chewed on her lip and nodded.

"Fine I will but not here, come on I'll tell you at my apartment." Ryder walked out of the gym and Katie quickly followed behind her.


	5. The Villain?

**(Carlos'sCupcake: YES YOU WERE RIGHT! WOO HOO! Carlos is being smart James the typical whore, and Katie of course figures it out! Ah man, Logan does always get screwed over, but it's so funny lol.**

**SHY: Oh you'll find out why eventually!**

**Suckerforlovestory: Woo very smart! I hope you like this one!)**

* * *

Back in Ryder's apartment Ryder had sat Katie down on the sofa to explain what she was doing dressed as a superhero and why she was doing it. At first Katie stared at her thinking Ryder lost her mind or was hanging around Carlos too much, but immediately after she understood. When that was all cleared up Katie left the apartment, but was back five minutes later banging on the door. Ryder ran over to the door thinking something happened and pulled it open.

"Yeah you might want to come downstairs." Katie sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "Bitters is about to _kill_ the guys.

"_Bitters_?" Ryder's face contorted into one of pure confusion. "Why? What happened?!"

"All I know is that he looks like he's about to explode and lose his mind. Go do your thing Scarlet." Katie chuckled. Ryder smiled and winked at Katie before shutting the door. She ran into her bedroom and pulled on her costume before sneaking out of her room. When she successfully made it down to the lobby unnoticed she poked her head around the corner. In the lobby Bitters was chasing the four of them down with a large vase. Clearly he wanted to smash the vase on one of their heads. Ryder leapt out of the hallway she was hiding in and stood in front of the boys, making Bitters stop short in front of her.

"IT'S HER!" Carlos yelled when they turned around to see how far away Bitters was.

"Out of my way you caped freak!" Bitters said and tried to step past her, but Ryder stepped to the side in front of him. He moved to the left, and again she moved to block him. "MOVE!"

"Why don't we have a little chat?" Scarlet said smoothly. She reached forward and grabbed the vase from Bitters, but he wouldn't let go. "Let it go." Bitters raised an eyebrow challenging her to try to take it from him. She narrowed her eyes and elbowed the vase which made it shatter in his hands.

"Okay we'll talk!" Bitters said with his hands fumbling with each other.

"Why are you trying to kill them?" After Scarlet asked her question the boys all hid behind her.

"Because THEY set up a booby trap in this lobby!" Bitters stepped to the side and pointed to a rope dangling from the ceiling and it was swinging near his desk. "I got caught in it, it made me knock my computer over and I was upside down for five whole minutes!" Scarlet nodded and turned to the boys.

"Why is there a trap?"

"We were trying to catch you!" Carlos said innocently.

"CARLOS!" the three of them screamed and slapped Carlos on the back of the head. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Bitters who turned red again.

"THEY DID THAT TO GET YOU!?" Bitters screamed. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Bitters lunged forward and Scarlet swiftly grabbed his arm and used his own momentum to flip him over. The boys all held on to the walls as the floor shook with Bitters' landing. "UGH!" He shouted like a madman as he stood up from the ground. "TAKE OFF THAT COSTUME!"

"…No." Scarlet said watching him stand up from the ground. Bitters dusted himself off and walked over until he was right in her face. "Well I have a new rule here! No superheroes allowed!" Carlos gasped and covered his mouth with his hands while Scarlet remained still standing there. "So take off that mask before you and I have trouble!"

"Looks like we have trouble." She replied smoothly. Behind her Carlos squealed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"This is the part of the movie where the villain first appears and becomes well…evil!" Carlos said excitedly to his friends.

"This is not a movie!" Logan replied back while swatting Carlos on the back of the head.

"Yes it is!" Carlos hissed.

"You'll regret getting on my bad side…" Bitters shook his finger at her trying to think of what her name was.

"Scarlet." She said.

"Scarlet! You'll regret it, you'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE!" He laughed maniacally and scurried off to his little office. Scarlet turned around and stared at the four boys with her hands curled into fists on her waist.

"Well, saved you again, I seem to be on a roll."

"We could have dealt with it." Logan muttered under his breath. Kendall sighed and slapped Logan in the chest with the back of his hand.

"He means thank you." Kendall nodded. "So…wait how did you know we even needed help?"

"A hero always knows." She winked with a dazzling smile.

"Oh you are so hot." James sighed staring down at her and she laughed it off, but Kendall was still staring at her.

"Your eyes are brown." She turned to him quickly and tilted her head to the side.

"Pardon me?"

"Your eyes. They were blue yesterday, today they're brown." Scarlet's eyes widened in realization and she quickly stepped back.

"Right! Well my job here has been done, be safe and _stop_ getting into trouble!" Scarlet quickly backed away even further. Kendall stepped forward to grab her but she dropped a smoke bomb. By the time the smoke was gone Scarlet was nowhere to be found.

"She is still super-hot even though she has fucked up eyes." James sighed dreamily.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE CONTACTS!" Carlos yelled jumping up and down.

"Wow Carlos actually knows his stuff…" Logan muttered nodding.

"Yeah…well we've narrowed it down; she has brown eyes and is a crazy fighter." Kendall nodded.

"You know….Bitters wants to unmask her to get her to stop being a hero." Logan shoved his hands into his pockets. "We could join him—"

"NO!" Carlos eyes widened and he grabbed Logan by the shoulders. "No way dude we can't do that. Bitters is the evil villain here, if we join forces with him we'll become his evil minions! We can't unmask the hero…now we have to help her."

"Dude I want to know who she is so I can ask her out!" James whined.

"She doesn't even want you anyway! She rejected you." Logan told James while shoving his shoulder.

"Well it's called being persistent!" James defended.

"Guys!" Kendall shouted to stop everyone from yelling at each other. "Let's just put unmasking her on hold for now to see what Bitters does…"

* * *

Later that day Ryder was sitting in the lobby looking over her script. Kendall walked over and sat beside her, when she looked up she smiled and closed it. "Hey Kendall what's up?"

"Nothing just relaxing, filming tonight?"

"No filming tomorrow, I was just looking it over." She nodded stuffing it into her purse. "Hunting for the Superhero?" She laughed and Kendall chuckled shaking his head.

"No, we're taking a break from finding out her secret identity." Kendall nodded and Ryder raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, call the press! What made you guys want to stop?" Kendall turned his body and pointed to Bitter's who was posting a picture of Scarlet he had taken from the security cameras. Underneath the poster said:

_WANTED: Scarlet, NO SUPERHEROES TOLERATED! Free Vending Machine Privileges for four months!_

"Wow something happened huh?"

"Ah yeah pretty much." Kendall nodded and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "We figured we'd stop chasing her to reveal herself, she's got enough going on."

"Oh well that's sweet of you guys." Ryder nodded, silently thanking him in her head.

"Yeah you could say that, "Kendall smiled with his adorable dimples "So do you want to hang out since you're free tonight?"

"Yeah definitely!" Ryder nodded eagerly and sat up straighter. "What do you guys want to do?"

"_FREE VENDING MACHINE PRIVILEGES FOR FOUR MONTHS? I'M SO CONFLICTED!" _the two of them heard Carlos scream as he stared at one of the flyers. James and Logan ran over and quickly had to pull Carlos away from the tempting poster.

"Well aside from watching Carlos have a psychotic break because of food…" Kendall muttered watching Carlos become a rabid animal. "Wow he really wants that vending machine. Okay so want to grab pizza or something?"

"Yeah I can grab pizza." Ryder nodded.

"Great!" Kendall stood up and Ryder grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. The two of them walked out of the Palm Woods towards the nearest pizzeria. Each of them bought a slice and slid into a booth. "So tell me," Kendall started to shake red pepper flakes onto his pizza, "what's your movie about? You never really told us." Ryder nodded slowly chewing on her pizza as she thought of what to say.

"Oh well it's about this girl, she loses someone close to her and she figures out a way to deal with the feelings of loneliness and what to do to make everything seem okay again." She replied before taking another bite and giggling as the cheese continued to stretch between her lips and the slice.

"Oh sounds good, I can't wait to see it." He winked at her and took another bite.

"I promise I'll bring you to the premiere." She chuckled.

"Ohhhh just me?" Kendall smirked and wiggled his eyebrows and Ryder rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha you wish! All of you boys, plus Katie." She retorted playfully.

"Wow, I'm heart broken." He pouted and held a hand over his heart. Ryder chuckled and kicked him lightly underneath the table. "And beaten! Geez woman!"

"Sorry, my leg slipped!"

"Yeah I bet." He snorted and finished his pizza. When they were done the two decided that pizza wasn't enough and were on an adventure to find something sweet. As they were walking a man pushing a cart of Italian ices passed by. Her eyes widened and she yanked on Kendall's plaid shirt and ran backwards to catch up to the man. "I guess you want an ice?"

"Yes!" She smiled happily. Kendall chuckled and nodded taking out his wallet.

"A large rainbow for me and a…" He bit his lip and looked around at the selection, "Lemon for the lady."

"Hey you picked my favorite!"

"You happen to get this all the time, I remember." He smiled down at her and paid for the ices.

"Thanks Kendall." She grinned and took the ice and went to town on indulging. Kendall nodded and the two walked side by side as they went back to the Palm Woods. "Hey, so what do you think of that Superhero chick?"

"I think she's pretty bad ass." Kendall chuckled and licked the ice. "Not going to lie, she's a little intimidating, but James keeps hitting on her." Kendall rolled his eyes." Idiot."

"James thinks he has a shot huh?"

"Yeah, it's like the word 'no' has never been told to him before!"

"Hmmm, she probably has her eyes on someone else." Ryder nodded. "There's always someone in the hero's life. Then the evil villain finds out, holds that person hostage in exchange for learning the hero's identity….Then the hero kicks tons of ass."

"Wow sounds intense!" Kendall laughed. "Think that'll happen?"

"Hope not, sounds too complicated." Ryder nodded.


	6. Don't Sleep

**(suckerforlovestory: YAY I'm glad you loved it Kendall and Ryder are pretty cute if I do say so myself!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Dude Bitter's fat ass wouldn't be able to unmask a superhero in a coma lmao. Oh man, I remember watching Ted, that little bear is fucking crazy but I was dying to buy one for myself…I still plan on finding that bear someday.**

**SHY: Carlos is so precious. James will be sexually frustrated, Logan will be….I don't know, maybe slapped or something, and Kendall shall get the girl! **

**Am4muzik: Yay! You think so? Glad you're enjoying it! Yeah I haven't given Kendall any in a long time….I still have a story for him I never finished, I should get back to that at some point.)**

****If there's anything you want to see, feel free to let me know!****

* * *

Kendall and Ryder were laughing as they walked into apartment 2J, that is until the other three boys who were surrounding the computer by Katie started to scream and yell like frantic school children.

"No!" Carlos shouted holding his face with both hands.

"We were so close!" Logan whined pounding his fist on the counter.

"I would have asked her out!" James sighed and threw himself face down on the sofa.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Ryder questioned as she walked closer to the group of friends.

"Katie was about to figure out who Scarlet was, but then the computer died!" Carlos whined once more. Ryder raised an eyebrow and glanced at Katie. Katie winked before looking down. Ryder followed her gaze and saw that Katie had the computer power chord wrapped around her ankle. She realized she must have yanked it out before 'unveiling' her identity.

"Kendall told me you guys weren't going to pursue her identity." Ryder said while leaning on the counter on her elbows.

"We weren't but we had already asked Katie for help and we wanted to see if she figured it out." Logan replied.

"But all of my endless hours of research are mysteriously gone!" Katie sighed dramatically.

"Well it's okay Katie, thanks for trying." Kendall patted his little sister's back. It was silent for a moment until James sat up quickly and stared at Kendall and Ryder.

"Wait, what were you two doing?" Suddenly the gaze was on the two of them who remained calm and casual.

"We went out for pizza." Kendall shrugged leaning on the counter. "Why?"

"Just…never seen the two of you alone together." James muttered staring at them suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're Scarlet and Kendall is going to become your trusty sidekick." Ryder threw her head back laughing and shook her head.

"No way James, besides if I was a superhero I'd be so good I wouldn't need a sidekick!" She said confidently as she reached over to the bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple.

"Excuse me? I'm nobody's sidekick!" Kendall said. "I'd be my own hero. She would be my sidekick."

"Oh no, I'd be the hero, you'd be the boy wonder." Ryder giggled biting into her apple. Kendall turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm no one's boy wonder princess; I'd make an amazing super hero."

"Yeah, your eyebrows could fight off everyone." Logan laughed. Kendall chuckled and shoved Logan while everyone else was laughing hysterically at him.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Ryder dragged her body into the Palm Woods lobby and collapsed on the sofa. Kendall looked over his magazine and saw her lying there as though she was dead and just had to laugh a bit. He tossed his magazine aside and sat on the coffee table so he was in front of her.

"You look like you're dying." He chuckled watching her just stare at him sideways. "What the heck happened?"

"Just finished filming some morning shots." She sighed taking a deep breath. "I think I died."

"You're dead? So I'm talking to a ghost?" Kendall replied with a smile.

"Shut up." She laughed playfully swatting his leg. "I was doing a few of my stunts today instead of letting the stung girl on set do it, because you know, I started out as a stunt woman!" Kendall nodded waiting to hear the rest of her story. "So I had to do a jump from a roof and land on the mat in front of the dumpster, oh man the mat was off the mark just a bit so I fell and partially missed it, totally bruised my knee. Then later one of the actor's was off and kicked my rib." She winced rubbing her side. "Terrible day for me."

"Aw it's okay, at least now you can rest, and I'll keep your broken self some company." Kendall smiled at her and Ryder couldn't help but return the grin. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Bitters so she sat up and watched as he yanked all of the flyers of Scarlet off of the walls.

"Whoa, why is he stopping his mad vendetta against her?" Ryder questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Good question….Hey Bitters why are you giving up on getting Scarlet?" Kendall asked. Bitters looked around nervously and shifted his weight between his feet as he fumbled with the papers.

"N-no reason!" Bitters said. "No reason at all…"He looked around suspiciously before running frantically into his office.

"Huh that was weird." Kendall muttered.

"Weird is an understatement." Ryder nodded as they watched Bitters slam the door behind him. "Do you think she threatened him?"

"Maybe, or he had a nightmare about her." Kendall laughed shaking his head.

_**Flashback**_

_Bitters had just finished brushing his teeth and pulled on his nightcap. It was a Monday night and he was just about to turn in for the night. He slid into bed and sighed happily as he tugged the covers up to his chest. He reached over to turn off the lamp but noticed a hand reach out from the darkness behind the dim lamp and turn it off for him. Bitters screamed bloody murder and flew off the other side of the bed. The light was turned on once again, and Scarlet leaned into view so the light illuminated her face. "Sleep well, Bitters." She said smoothly staring him down as he trembled on the floor._

"_W-what are you doing in here!?"_

"_Just a friendly greeting." She shrugged and continued to stare at him. "I'll be paying more visits you know, until you stop trying to hunt me down."_

"_That will never happen!" He retorted and quickly brought himself to his feet, hoping he could tackle her and unmask her._

"_We'll see." She chuckled dryly and stepped backwards until she was invisible in the darkness._

_On Tuesday morning Bitters was leaning over his bathroom sink and brushing his teeth. He was shaky and trembling from the events that happened the night before, but he was relieved that it was over. Now it only motivated him even more to want to find her and put an end to this woman's actions. After rinsing his mouth he stood up straight to look in the mirror. Bitters screamed bloody murder once again when he saw Scarlet in the mirror standing behind his reflection. Bitters opened the door of the medicine cabinet to grab his nasal spray to spray her in the eyes. When he shut the cabinet door and turned around, Scarlet was no longer there. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He screamed and ran out of the bathroom. He ran all throughout his apartment but never found Scarlet._

_On Wednesday evening Bitters was incredibly nervous. She wasn't there Tuesday night; she didn't show up in the morning, he was anxious and waiting for her to show up just to get it over with. The suspense was slowly killing him and made him paranoid throughout the day. When Bitters opened the closet to put away his jacket, Scarlet jumped out in front of him. He screamed bloody murder and fainted right in front of her. Scarlet chuckled and walked circles around his unconscious body to study him. She walked away to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a marker before writing on it. She taped it to his chest and laughed to herself before leaving the apartment. When Bitters came to he looked around frantically before realizing there was a paper on his chest. He ripped it off and saw "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Written in bright red marker._

_For the rest of the week Scarlet terrorized him by just showing up when he'd least expect it. When he would sit in the lobby bored out of his mind she would stand in the corner of the room until she noticed him, and then she would disappear as quickly as she had appeared. When he'd open closets to get something she would be there, smiling menacingly at him. Then she would just stand behind him until he would turn around. Scarlet was terrifying to Bitters. Soon enough he was getting nightmares about her and just wouldn't be able to sleep. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he went, and she was always there with a menacing grin and a threatening aura about her that terrified the living daylights out of him._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah he probably did that pansy." Ryder laughed and sat up wincing. Kendall frowned and helped her to sit up right.

"Want some help there Ryder?"

"I was thinking I would just move in and live on this sofa, it has everything I need." Ryder shrugged sitting there. Kendall chuckled and shook his head holding his hands out to her.

"Come on, I'll help you get up to your place."

"Kendall I'm fine really, I can do it myself!" Ryder stood up on her own but winced when she took a step forward. "It'll just take me some time."

"Come on." Kendall bent down and pointed to his back. Ryder shrugged and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms gripped his shoulders. "See? Not so bad is it?"

"No it's not, I could get used to being carried around." She chuckled as Kendall carried her into the elevator.

"Wow you're a princess now huh?"

"Nah, I'm a bad ass."

"A bad ass? Now what makes you so bad ass?" Ryder wanted to say she was a bad ass because of how she would torment bitters and that she was actually Scarlet, but she couldn't admit that secret.

"Ummm, I'm a bad ass….because I'm the only female that Katie totally enjoys spending time with aside from your mom." Kendall thought for a moment and nodded as he left the elevator and carried her to her apartment.

"You know, you're kind of right about that, Katie does like you. That's…new, but it's cool."

"You think so?" Ryder questioned as he set her down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I like that you and my sister get along." Kendall stood up straight and looked down at her. "Uhhh...do you…"

"Want to watch some movies?" Ryder suggested. Kendall smiled and nodded before plopping down on the sofa beside her.

"Definitely put on something awesome." Kendall said as he draped his arms on the back of the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table.


	7. Smart Family

**(suckerforlovestory: Katie's a little genius; she totally looked out for Ryder, who yes, is a definite badass lol. Yeah she's lucky; I wouldn't mind having Kendall by my side while I heal.**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah Scarlet definitely went omega stalker mode on Bitters' fat ass but that's what you get when you fuck with a superhero. I agree, I think Katie's the closet genius and most likely lets Logan take all the credit lol.**

**Am4muzik: thank you! I'm glad you liked it!)**

**Fall Out Boy tickets sold out within seconds could not bring myself to update today, then I felt bad and did it.**

* * *

Ryder and Kendall were laughing hysterically at the movie they were watching. The two had decided to watch _Dodgeball_ and were laughing their butts off. Kendall had gotten off the sofa to make popcorn for the two of them, and when he sat down he was a little closer to her than he was before, but Ryder didn't seem to mind. In fact, Kendall casually draped his arm around her shoulders as he set the bowl of popcorn on his lap. So Ryder scooted closer to him, her excuse being to 'better get popcorn'. At the end of the movie the two were snatching up the last bits of popcorn.

"Huh, so to get kissed by a girl I just have to win a dodge ball competition and five million dollars? Sounds easy." Kendall shrugged taking a kernel and tossing it in the air before catching it with his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure you can kiss a girl without having to do all that." Ryder laughed grabbing the last kernel and chomping down on that. Kendall turned her and raised an eyebrow before a small grin formed on his face.

"Is that so, I don't have to do all of that?" He questioned putting the bowl on the coffee table and returning his gaze to her. Ryder swallowed and nodded quickly.

"Yup! You know maybe all you need is a really killer smile and amazing green eyes…." She suggested staring up at him.

"That's all I need huh?" He murmured quietly leaning in closer. She nodded slowly and parted her lips a bit as the two inched their faces closer together. Kendall's hand slowly cupped the side of her face. The two closed their eyes as his lips were merely centimeters away from her own. However Kendall's loud ring tone shocked the two of them and they instantly pulled away as though someone had walked in on them. Kendall chuckled nervously and answered his phone. Ryder watched as his face went from a nervous grin to a complete frown. "What? But how….okay I'll be there in a second."

"What happened?" Ryder questioned watching him jump to his feet and run his hands through his hair.

"Nothing!" Kendall said quickly. "Nothing at all I just have to go take care of something. Stay up here nice and safe okay?" He laughed nervously.

"Nice and safe? Kendall did something happen?" Ryder raised an eyebrow but Kendall shook his head.

"Nope nothing happened! Do you need anything before I go? Need help getting to your room or something?"

"Uhh….no."

"Okay...then I will see you later." Kendall bent down and kissed her cheek before running out the door at a lightning speed. Ryder watched the door slam and stared at it for another moment before she got up and slowly walked to the window. She peered out the window and saw people in the pool area running and screaming, being chased by men with hawk masks.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." She groaned banging her hand on the window. "Can't I have a day off? No, you can't, superheroes don't get day offs." She muttered to herself. She sighed and tilted her head side to side to crack her neck. Ryder took a deep breath and stretched her limbs before walking to the bedroom. "Suck it up Ryder, can't show that you're hurt." She muttered as she took out her costume.

* * *

When Kendall ran downstairs to the lobby his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He knew things were bad but he didn't think they were that bad. In the midst of all the Chaos stood Hawk in his ridiculous outfit, cawing around and watching as his henchmen terrorized the Palm Woods. Carlos and Logan were back to back trying to fend off these guys while James was trying to get rid of the two that were holding Katie's arms. "KATIE!" Kendall shouted, realizing his sister was being harassed by these guys. Katie turned her head and felt a little bit safer.

"Kendall!" She shouted. Kendall ran over and just as James got there, he kicked one of the men in the back while James kicked the other in the stomach. The two henchmen fell over and Kendall quickly pulled Katie into a hug. "What the heck is going on?"

"Uh, nothing good." Kendall said hugging her tightly and looking around. Kendall's eyes settled on Hawk who was glaring him down with a devious grin.

"Get them!" Hawk yelled. "Get Big Time Rush! Draw out the superhero who thinks she can stop me!" Hawk yelled, flapping his ridiculous wings. Carlos and Logan looked at each other and took off running towards James, Kendall and Katie.

"We have to go!" Logan shouted.

"Yeah we can't take these guys!" Carlos said quickly. "Not unless we had some help."

"Right, come on Katie." Kendall scooped Katie up into his arms and took off running.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the apartment and locking you in there to keep you safe." Kendall said quickly as they ran. They were running down the hallway to get to the elevator. They all turned back to see them chasing the gang, and when they turned back around Scarlet stood there ready to take action. "Scarlet!" She looked at Kendall and saw him holding Katie. The two locked eyes and Katie gave her a look that said 'kick their asses'.

"Take her upstairs, I'll take care of this." She ordered as she stepped through the boys.

"There's way too many you can't take on all of them." Logan said as she stepped in front of the five henchmen.

"You're welcome to help if you want to but I suggest taking her upstairs. I'll be fine." With those words spoken, she dropped a smoke bomb and the hallway began to fill with this white cloud. The guys scrambled into the elevator and went upstairs to their apartment while Scarlet took down the men in the cloud of smoke almost effortlessly. Had she not have been in pain, she probably could have done it even quicker with a bit more finesse.

Scarlet entered the lobby and came face to face with Hawk who was still flapping and prancing around. "Scarlet! Just the girl I was looking for!"

"And what do I owe this pleasure, Hawk?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't like that you put me in jail." He narrowed his eyes glaring at her.

"How'd you even get out?"

"I have my ways." He laughed maniacally then quickly stopped. "Get her." Scarlet stepped backwards as several more henchmen moved from behind Hawk and started to get closer to her.

"Hey!" Scarlet turned her head to see Kendall standing beside her holding a hockey stick, followed by James, Logan, and Carlos. "You'll have to deal with us too!"

"So I'll get to unmask a superhero_ and_ dispose of Big Time Rush? Oh today is my lucky day!" He squealed with delight. "GET THEM!"

So the battle commenced, the guys let out this crazy battle cry as they charged forward with their hockey sticks, which made Scarlet roll her eyes before she herself began her attack. She wasn't doing as many flips as she usually would; they noticed she was staying a bit more stationary as she fought while the guys were running around beating people with hockey sticks. Noticing that his men were failing to take care of them, he took out his last resort. Hawk left the lobby and returned moments later just as the fight looked like it was going to come to an end. He found Scarlet flipping one of the men over and he grinned aiming a huge gun at her. This gun did not shoot bullets, rather it had a huge claw at the end shaped like a hawk's talon, and it was like a grappling gun.

"Take this _Scarlet!_" Hawk yelled as he aimed the gun at her. She turned her head slightly and her eyes widened at the sight of the gun. The guys all looked towards her, and Kendall noticed as she turned on her leg to run, her knee buckled and she winced in pain. His eyes widened as he slowly started to piece everything together. Hawk shot the gun and the hook shot out with such speed and force and forced her back until the claw dug into the wall, keeping her pinned against it. He laughed and tossed the gun aside and started to walk forward. Kendall's eyes widened and he ran over to Hawk, hitting him across the face with the hockey stick and knocking him down before running over to Scarlet who was cringing and trying to get away. Kendall was the first one there and he started to pull and tug at the claws to get them out of the wall. The two locked eyes and Kendall's face slowly turned up into a grin as he winked at her. "Guys help me!" Kendall yelled. Logan ran over and began to pull at the claw as well while James and Carlos stood there holding their hockey sticks and glaring at Hawk.

"We'll be back!" Hawk threatened as one of the men pulled him to his feet. "I promise you that!" Hawk and his men flapped their arms as they ran out of the lobby. Carlos and James ran over to Scarlet, and together the four boys managed to yank the claw out of the wall and free her.

"Thanks." She sighed stretching her limbs out.

"Thank you!" Logan said, "If you hadn't showed up at all we'd probably be in the back of a truck."

"Like last time!" Carlos nodded quickly.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked tilting his head to the side. "You look like you hurt your knee before somehow."

"Fine! Definitely fine." Scarlet nodded. "You four should go to your apartment, stay safe."

"Yeah I agree." Kendall nodded along with the guys. "Hey guys maybe we should check on Ryder and see if she's safe."

"Yeah you're right, we haven't seen her." Logan nodded. "Let's go make sure."

"I'm sure your friend is fine!" Kendall smirked a little bit as Scarlet hastily spoke. "She probably didn't even know this was happening."

"Right…" Kendall nodded slowly. The guys all stared suspiciously between Kendall and Scarlet.

"Dude are you boning the superhero before I get to?" James questioned. Scarlet turned and smacked James across the face. "OW!"

"Goodbye." Scarlet dropped a smoke bomb, which of course the boys were used to.

* * *

"Oh fuck." Ryder muttered as she stripped herself of the costume in her apartment and hastily pulled on the clothes she was wearing beforehand. "Oh fuck he knows. God damn it that whole Knight family is smart!" She sighed and quickly hid her costume. She hopped over to the sofa and dropped on it just as there was a knock at the door. She smoothed down her hair, made sure the blue contacts were gone, and limped over to the door and pulled it open.

"YOU WILL NEVR BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Carlos shouted as he walked into the room followed by James, Logan, Kendall, and even Katie.

"It was the craziest thing!" James said, "She slapped me though, I think she's playing hard to get."

"Another save?" Ryder laughed as she slowly sat down on the sofa, with Kendall and Katie smirking at her the entire time.

"A huge save this time…I'll admit it, we would have been screwed without her." Logan nodded. Ryder sat there and listened as the boys told the story that she had been a part of only moments before.

"That's absolutely insane!" Ryder nodded listening to them. "Wow, you guys have an angel watching over you."

"More like a superhero Ryder, don't you listen?" Carlos sighed and shook his head. "Come on! We should make a light symbol thing for whenever we need her, kind of like Batman's symbol." Carlos nodded eagerly.

"I can make that!" Logan said as they walked towards the door.

"You coming Kendall?" James turned around as he as leaving.

"Nah, Katie and I are going to hang out with Ryder for a bit." James nodded and shut the door behind him. Kendall immediately turned to Ryder. "Alright _Scarlet_, spill."


	8. Now it's On

**(SHY: Yeah Kendall finally noticed!**

**KendallBTRNiall1DLover: Yup they sure are an intelligent bunch!**

**Suckerforlovestory: aw I'm glad you liked it! Yeah Kendall FINALLY figured it out, knew he'd get it eventually!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: It's okay I understood what you were saying lol. Yeah they would have had an amazing moment too if Hawk didn't show up at the lobby and harass his sister, stupid evil bastard. So glad you adored this!**

**Am4muzik: Oh yeah, the genius runs in the blood!)**

* * *

Kendall sat there with his elbows resting on his knees waiting for Ryder to spill her story. She glanced at Katie who quickly nodded, then sighed heavily and stared at the floor almost ashamed. "Fine…I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and fumbled with her fingers as she looked up at the ceiling. "The movie I'm filming isn't some regular teen drama. It's a superhero movie." She reached into a drawer of the coffee table and pulled out a comic book, where she was adorning the same outfit as the heroine on the cover, then tossed it on the table for him to look at. "I play her, Scarlet. Well they said I needed to get more into the superhero mindset, so they told me to wear the costume around here, do little tasks to help people just to get into it. I never thought I'd _actually_ become this superhero and have to save you guys from that crazy guy in the lobby!" Ryder sighed slumping back in the couch and shaking her head. "All I was supposed to do is get a little publicity and do a few stunts just to get attention, I wasn't supposed to you know, actually become a superhero and fight people! I did not expect this."

"It's kind of what happens around the guys, whether you want it to or not." Katie shrugged.

"So this whole time you were running around as Scarlet, how did you do it?" Kendall questioned.

"Ah…contacts to change the eye color, but as you noticed I forgot one day." She chuckled shaking her head and he nodded. "I always kept the costume in my backpack. Inside the bag there's a false bottom, so there's a huge pocket underneath that where I would shove everything. Usually I would help you guys and run off to film, pretty perfect timing actually." She nodded resting her knee up on the sofa.

"So…." Kendall then turned to Katie. "You knew this all along?"

"I figured it out once you guys told me that crazy move she did at Rocque Records. That's pretty much her signature thing, if you guys had watched her competition video on YouTube you would have figured it out! Or you know, looked up what movie she was doing." Katie shrugged casually.

"Shush, you're making me look stupid." Kendall laughed before running a hand through his hair. "Wow….Ryder the superhero."

"I'm not a superhero, I'm just an actress." She chuckled shaking her head.

"I think you're pretty super." Kendall said quietly. The two stared at each other and Katie rolled her eyes. She yanked on Kendall's shirt collar to bring him closer to her and Ryder was forced to watch as Katie cupped a hand around his ear and whispered to him. "Do you want to uh….go out on a date with me?" He questioned. Ryder's eyes widened and she looked between him and Katie.

"Ummm, sure!"

"Great, how about tonight—ow." He narrowed his eyes at Katie and rubbed the side where she had just elbowed him. "Oh I mean uh, tomorrow night so you can rest." He nodded quickly and Ryder smiled.

"I'd love that, sounds like a great plan."

"Good!" Kendall stood up quickly and hooked his arm in front of himself as he spoke. "Then tomorrow night you and I are going on a wonderful date! Seven in the lobby, don't be late." He tapped her nose and walked out of the apartment with Katie smiling and following behind him. When the two were outside Kendall let out a huge breath that was caught in his chest and put his hands on his hips. "Crap I don't know where to take her! Do we go out to dinner, see a movie, ice skating, the park, carnival? I don't know—HEY!" Kendall rubbed the side of his face where Katie had just slapped him.

"Chill big brother! You got this, just a little bit of planning and she'll be putty in your hands when you two go on your _awesome_ date tomorrow okay? Come on." Katie tugged on his arm to drag him back to the apartment where the guys were working on their light signal. "Wow…" She muttered shaking her head and staring at them.

"Hey guys!" Carlos waved with excitement. "Logan's making the light! We're halfway done."

"_I'm_ halfway done." Logan muttered putting his goggles back on and going to work on the light.

"Guys don't you think that's a little much? She's not like our _personal_ hero or anything." Kendall said shoving his hands in his pockets and watching Logan work.

"She kind of is!" Carlos said with such glee. "She's always there to save us I mean…she kind of _is_ our personal hero." He nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, plus she's hot so, nothing like a hot personal hero, know what I mean?" James grinned nudging Carlos.

"No." Carlos shook his head and James sighed rolling his eyes.

"Alright then." Kendall chuckled and sat at the computer typing away.

"What are you doing?" James asked watching him type.

"I'm going on a date with Ryder and I need to make reservations, and figure out what to do after dinner." Kendall nodded with Katie by his side.

"She likes Italian, do that place!" She said pointing out a restaurant, and Kendall nodded before making the reservation.

"Ohhhh date with Ryder!" The other three boys sang.

"I wondered when that would happen, you always make goo-goo eyes at her every time you see her and Katie hanging out. Sheesh, it's like if Katie was her child and you had the hots for the mom, which would be Ryder." James nodded. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, covered Katie's ears and then turned to James.

"Dude you have been watching _way_ too much porn." Kendall said shaking his head.

"You have no idea! Every time I walk into the room James is like—CARLOS KNOCK NEXT TIME GEEZ! Last night he was watching 'Hot Nanny Gets Boned'." Carlos nodded before laughing hysterically.

"Clearly he sees you as the boner, Ryder as the nanny, and Katie as the child." Logan said bluntly as he continued to work on the light.

"Get a girlfriend. Or a hooker." Kendall finished before taking his hands off of Katie's ears. "Okay you're good Katie."

"Thanks, heard every bit by the way." She commented before jumping off of the stool and walking to her room."

* * *

At seven on the dot the following day, Kendall strolled into the lobby holding a bouquet of colorful flowers he had picked from the park, a classic old fashion move. He walked around looking for Ryder, walking past her about three times, which she found amusing. He hadn't realized it was her because she wore a pretty pink dress and white wedges with her hair picked up, and she looked completely different.

"Oh you think it's so funny to let me just wander around like an idiot?" Kendall chuckled standing in front of her holding the flowers out. "You look like a princess, Ryder."

"Aw thank you Kendall!" She smiled and took the flowers from him, "Oh and yes I think it's absolutely hilarious. You look great!" She looked him up and down; Kendall wore dark skinny jeans, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, and a grey vest on top.

"Thanks Ryder, ready to go?"

"Definitely let's go." She smiled and let Kendall take her hand to lead her out of the Palm Woods. The two of them had dinner, giggling over their waiter's obviously fake Italian accent. "Oh you have sauce on your chin." She giggled seeing Kendall eating his spaghetti without realizing the noddle slapped his chin.

"Do I? Where?" He ran the napkin down his chin but missed. She chuckled and leaned over to wipe his chin. "Oh, thank you." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"No problem Kendall." The two finished their dinner and Kendall took her hand in his as they walked through the streets to the pier. "So now what are we doing?"

"I thought it would be great if we took a walk along the boardwalk."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and kissed his cheek as the two walked hand in hand. "So how do you feel about…Scarlet? Does it bother you?"

"No, why would it bother me?" He swung their arms back and forth as they walked. "I think it's pretty cool I mean how fun is it to be a superhero?"

"Oh god it is _so_ much fun!" She gushed with a laugh. "I mean, aside from things becoming suddenly really serious and kind of frightening, it's really fun. I get to do all these kick ass stunts, wear a super awesome costume, and somehow manage to save you guys."

"Well to be fair, I did kind of save you yesterday." He smiled looking down at her and stopped walking when they were on the pier overlooking the water. "So I think that qualifies me as a superhero." She raised an eyebrow and smiled staring up at him while leaning on the railing.

"So now you think you're a superhero don't you Kendall?"

"I do, did you see how I sprang into action so quickly to get that claw off of you? That's super reflexes Ryder." He stepped closer to her closing the gap between them.

"Super reflexes, I guess that qualifies you." She nodded tilting her head to the side. Kendall grinned and placed his hands on the side of her face. "Is this a super kiss?"

"It's like you're reading my mind." He chuckled leaning down to kiss her. Ryder smiled into the kiss and held his forearms as he kissed her. She held his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away before letting go and staring up at him. The two just smiled at each other before she attacked his lips once more. When their kissing became more heated they pulled away and decided to cool down by walking along the boardwalk. Kendall dragged her over to a booth so the two of them could buy and share a funnel cake. As Kendall was paying someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Ryder turned around as well, and was face to face with Hawk dressed in his ridiculous costume while two men grabbed Kendall. "Hey!" Kendall kicked at them and pulled away but they wouldn't let him go.

"I saw you Knight, the way you looked at Scarlet yesterday." Hawk grinned menacingly. "This will surely draw her out." Ryder furrowed her eyebrows and stepped forward to punch Hawk in the throat but the look Kendall gave her told her to not do anything.

"Let him go!" She shouted, shoving Hawk in the chest.

"Oh and who are you?" Hawk questioned staring down at her.

"Ryder Grayson." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You let him go now!"

"I'll tell you what little miss nobody." Hawk adjusted the mask on his head. "How about you go back to the Palm Woods and start screaming around like a little girl that Hawk Kidnapped Kendall Knight? Then when you find Scarlet, give her this." Hawk pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Ryder while Kendall was being lifted in the air and carried away. Ryder stepped forward to help him but Kendall quickly shook his head at her. Her jaws locked and she clenched her fists watching them carry him away. Her blood was boiling as she took out her phone and began to stomp towards a taxi to get back to the hotel.

When she arrived at the Palm woods she had already told Katie the deal, so she slid the note under the door of apartment 2J before going to her room. Katie was waiting by the door and grabbed the letter she was waiting for and walked over to the guys. "Guys!" They all looked at her. "Kendall's been taken by Hawk." She frowned. Katie didn't have to feign her feelings, she was upset and pissed off, but she knew Ryder would take care of it. Logan and the guys ran over and took the letter from her.

"This is for Scarlet…" Logan muttered looking it over. "I guess we have to contact her."

"Wait, does that mean they took Ryder too?" James questioned staring at his friends.

"They probably did!" Katie said quickly.

"Well then I guess we get to try out our Scarlet symbol!" Carlos smiled with glee as he ran out of the apartment and ran up to the roof.


	9. Don't Fuck With an Actress

**(Carlos'sCupcake: hehehe Kendall's a sexy little devil isn't he? I'm glad you liked that kiss, I thought 'gee Amanda, how can you put your super corny dating bullshit into a story', so I did the super kiss! Ahh, Yeah you'll see how Scarlet saves the day!)**

* * *

Ryder couldn't help but laugh when she looked out the window and saw in the night sky a red letter S. Granted, it did make her think of _The Scarlet Letter_, then shortly after it made her think she was a whore even though she knew she wasn't, but it was still pretty awesome that she had her own light like Batman did. Ryder wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and slipped on the bright blue contacts. After pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, donning the red eye mask, and pulling the black hood over her head, she left the apartment and snuck upstairs to the roof top. The boys were all staring at the symbol being painted on the night sky, too busy to notice Scarlet standing behind them. Katie however turned her head and smiled wide seeing her there ready for action.

"Hello boys." Scarlet stood behind them with her hands curled into fists as they rested on her waist. The boys all jumped in surprise and turned around quickly to see her.

"Hi!" Carlos waved with excitement. Logan rolled his eyes and stepped forward handing her the paper, she pretended to read it even though she already knew what was on it.

"Hawk grabbed our friends Kendall and Ryder while they were out on a date. He has them so he can draw you out..." Logan spoke as she looked over the paper. Scarlet nodded and folded it up before putting it in her utility belt.

"Right, well don't worry I'll be sure to bring them back safe and sound." She nodded and turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" James called after her and she stopped, only turning her head to glance at him. "We want to go with you."

"Yeah they're our friends!" Carlos said stepping forward. "We can't just leave them there."

"You boys can get hurt, Hawk could get exactly what he wants, and I can't let you do that."

"Well we can't just leave our friends there either." Logan said glancing at Carlos and James as he spoke. "We're a team the four of us, plus she's our friend too! We have to be there to help them."

"So we'll just jump into your totally awesome car and go there!" Carlos said with a nod.

"I don't have a car." Scarlet muttered quietly.

"What kind of superhero doesn't have a car?" Carlos blinked innocently and Scarlet glared at him. "Uhhh its okay, Logan can drive ours!" He said quickly. Scarlet nodded and walked to the door, Katie quickly ran over.

"I'm going too!" Katie said as she followed Scarlet.

"No you're not." Scarlet stopped walking and looked down at her.

"Hey you're not the boss of me; I'm going to get my brother."

"She's not the boss but technically we are!" James said quickly as he looked down at her. "There is no way you're going with us Katie. Kendall would absolutely KILL us if we let you go." James crossed his arms over his chest and Katie mimicked his movement glaring up at him." Stop doing that you're making me feel uncomfortable."

"I'm going." Katie said firmly. Scarlet sighed and knelt down in front of Katie.

"Trust me, okay Katie? I'll bring him back safe and sound; you know you can trust me." Scarlet and Katie stared each other down.

"Fine…"She muttered looking down at the floor. Katie pushed past them all and started to walk down the staircase. "You better bring him back Scarlet!"

"You know I will." Scarlet smiled at Katie who nodded and ran away to the apartment. The guys all followed Scarlet down to the lobby. When the four of them walked through, it seemed like it was a slow motion scene from a movie. The boys all pulled on sunglasses as they walked behind the superhero. She had no idea where they had gotten the sunglasses from, but she wasn't going to ask. The four of them climbed into the car and the boys all joked around to prepare themselves as Logan drove to the Hawk Records studio. While they were talking, Scarlet sat there contemplating what to do when they got there. She was debating on what she should do upon entering the building. This whole situation escalated rather quickly. After all, she's just an actress doing a little bit of method acting, it was never supposed to get this far.

"Okay, are you ready?" Scarlet questioned when they arrived.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Carlos grinned jumping out of the car.

"You know, in case we don't make it out, you and I should share a kiss." James suggested the minute Scarlet hopped out of the car. She rolled her eyes and shoved James in the chest before stalking off to the entrance. "Stand outside. Wait five minutes then walk in." She ordered as she adjusted the belt on her hips.

"Why wait five minutes?" Logan questioned.

"I'm going to clear a path." She muttered then looked around the front of the building, spotting a white panel. "Logan, can you shut down the security system and cameras?"

"Yeah absolutely." Logan nodded and walked over to the panel. He chewed on his lip as he worked on the panel, but a few minutes later everything was done. "You're good to go."

"Great, remember, give me five minutes." She ordered pulling the two glass doors open and disappearing into the darkness.

"She'd get five hours with me." James grinned.

"You're an idiot." Logan sighed shaking his head.

"Five hours? That's a long time…" Carlos mumbled.

* * *

Scarlet lurked through the darkness of the hallways as she snuck into the studio. To say she was angry was quite the understatement. Each guard she passed she would knock them out with a simple pressure point or choke hold. All she needed to do was find Kendall and have the 'final showdown' with Hawk. Scarlet wasn't going to waste her time fighting the henchmen in the hallways. To sneak through quietly and not draw any attention to herself was the best bet.

By the time she reached the upper level to Hawk's office, where she assumed Kendall was being held, she could already hear the boys getting closer to her as they marveled at all the incapacitated men lying on the ground. Then of course there was the shrill scream by James as one of them woke up and grabbed his ankle, but the boys quickly sprang into action and kicked the henchman until he let go. Scarlet burst through the doors and stormed in. When she entered the room she could see Kendall tied to a chair looking annoyed out of his mind at Hawk who was flapping his wings. Hawk turned and grinned deviously when he saw the boys step in behind her.

"Scarlet and the rest of Big Time Rush, oh I feel like it's my birthday!" Scarlet cracked her fingers glaring at him.

"Do yourself a favor and let him go before I get _really_ angry. You, you stupid crazy little man, are getting on my last nerves and you don't want to piss me off anymore." She threatened. Two henchmen stepped forward and she kicked one between the legs before punching the other in the throat and shoving him to the ground. "I mean it."

"So just take off your mask and leave Big Time Rush to me!" Hawk ordered glaring at her.

"My mask?" Scarlet's usually sultry and smooth voice shook with anger." TAKE OFF MY MASK?"

"Is she going to explode?" Carlos whispered to Logan who shrugged. Hawk snapped his fingers and two henchmen from behind them slammed the door shut and stepped forward. The boys turned around and yelped before ducking to the ground and letting the henchmen tackle each other.

"TAKE OFF MY MASK? THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT! YOU'RE KIDDING ME! How old are you?" Scarlet took a step forward. "You must be in your forties. You're a forty something year old man kidnapping teenage boys and holding them hostage JUST TO UNMASK A SUPERHERO BECAUSE SHE STOPPED YOU FROM RUINING THEIR MUSIC CAREER? ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW!?" The sultry voice was completely gone, and now she was screaming in a voice that was all too familiar to the boys.

"No way!" Logan exclaimed with wide eyes.

"W-well I-I y-you foiled my plans—"

"YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I FOILED YOUR PLANS!" Scarlet threw her hood down and ripped the cloak from her shoulders before tossing it to the side as though it was trash. "I wasn't going to let you hurt them or their careers; I wouldn't let anyone do that. Especially not a pathetic little bitch like you." Again she stepped forward. "You have hit my LAST nerve Hawk, I'm just about done with this bull shit, none of this was ever supposed to happen." She ripped the hair tie out of her hair and let her black locks fall out of the ponytail. "None of this was meant to happen! BUT YOU had to be a whiny little bitch because you couldn't get everything you wanted. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM!?" She yelled at him before ripping off her eye mask and pulling out the contacts. She threw them on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest as she revealed her identity. "My name is Ryder Grayson, a really pissed off fucking actress."

"I KNEW IT!—Oh my god I've been hitting on Ryder!" James yelled.

"RYDER'S A SUPERHERO!" Carlos shouted while Logan sighed heavily.

"CAN ONE OF YOU LET ME GO!?" Kendall screamed at his friends who quickly scrambled over to him.

"Y-you're the girl f-from the pier!" Hawk said stepping backwards.

"Yeah, and I'm now you're worst fucking nightmare." Ryder breathed. "Do you know what it's like having to put this thing on? It's a body-hugging suit. It gets hot in here, it's a million degrees right now. Do you think I'm fucking happy running around like this? YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL AND I'M GOING TO PUT YOU THROUGH THE SAME!" Ryder lunged at Hawk and tackled him so hard that the two rolled over his desk. She ripped the ridiculous mask from his head and threw it at the wall, shattering it. She punched him in the face and continued rip the feathers off of his costume angrily before stuffing them into his mouth. She stood up and brought him to his feet by his shirt collar and forced him against the wall. "You will have nightmares about me; I'll make sure of that." She kneed him in the crotch, and then threw him over the desk. She reached into her utility belt and pulled out a cable tie to tie his hands behind his back. She took a deep breath before staring at the boys who were staring at her with wide eyes and their jaws dropped, except for Kendall who was shaking his head with a slight laugh.

Ryder walked over and looked Kendall up and down. "Are you okay?" She questioned and Kendall nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Perfectly fine, thanks Ryder." He kissed her forehead and glanced at the guys who were still incredibly shocked.

"You knew?" Carlos choked out staring at the two.

"Yeah I figured it out, it was easy." Kendall breathed on his finger nails and pretended to polish them on his shirt. Ryder chuckled and elbowed him in the stomach playfully.

"I was hitting on_ Ryder!_ Oh god…." James shook his head.

"Hey what's so bad about me?!" Ryder crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing! Aside from the fact that you can rip my nuts off and Kendall's always gawking at you." James muttered stepping backwards and away from them.

"See that? I told you guys it was just someone dressed up in a costume!" Logan smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah, I think she's a superhero." Kendall said looking down at Ryder.

"Me too!" Carlos nodded eagerly.

"Yeah dude she scares me so I'm going to say that she' a superhero….so you know what that means right?" He smirked deviously down at Logan.

"No…no I am not doing that she is not a superhero!" Logan yelled.

"Dude we all agreed she was." Carlos laughed, "You're doing it tomorrow."

"I fucking hate you guys." Logan groaned and was about to complain until they heard sirens.

"Ah, that's the police I called before we got here." Ryder quickly threw on the cloak and her eye mask. "I will meet you all back at the Palm Woods."

"How are you going to get home?" Kendall questioned and Ryder just smirked.

"Oh don't worry about it." She chuckled and ran out the door.

"She's kind of hot but kind of deadly." James muttered watching her leave.

* * *

After fleeing the scene of the crime, Ryder ran to her apartment to strip out of her costume and put on regular clothes. Katie and Ryder were sitting in Apartment 2J. Katie was laughing as Ryder told her how she absolutely snapped at Hawk and beat him senseless. While the two girls were laughing the apartment door opened to reveal the boys walking in. Kendall was the last one in and he closed the door behind him. "Kendall!" Katie yelled his name before jumping off the sofa and running over to him.

"Hey baby sister." Kendall smiled and bent down to give her a bear hug. "I heard you tried to tag along, what have I told you about doing dangerous stuff?" Kendall raised an eyebrow staring at her.

"…Nothing…?" She questioned and he tilted his head to the side staring at her. "Oh who cares, I didn't go she convinced me not to and you're okay!" Katie wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him again.

"Of course I'm okay." He hugged her tightly and the two walked over to the sofa to sit down with the rest of them. "Did you ever doubt this lovely girl here?"

"No." Katie shook her head. "But if she didn't bring you back I'd kill her." Katie said without any emotion. Ryder had been sipping a can of soda, so when she heard Katie say that chilling death threat the soda shot right out of her mouth.

"Ew….nasty." Carlos crinkled his nose and shook his head.


	10. That Was Fun

**(Carlos'sCupcake: I'm sad to say that it is in fact the end! Well, this is the super short and not summarizing at all end, but if you have any thoughts on how to continue it I'm all open to starting a sequel or something. Nah it's not bad you laughed at Ryder getting threatened at all; I can so imagine Katie threatening death on anyone who hurts her big brother! Thank you! It's fun to try and keep them in character, I do my best!**

**LazyLazyWriter: Woo hoo I'm glad you loved it! It was my fun little play around thing.**

**SHY: Yup, typical little sister threatening anyone who hurts her brother...and ah yes…for now it is the end for everyone.**

**Suckerforlovestory: Yay I'm glad you loved it and thought it was cute!**

**Am4muzik: Thank you! Yeah she's one of my favorite bad ass girls, and James…he's just precious and perverted isn't he?)**

**So, I have no further ideas for this, if anyone wants me to continue it and has an idea, FEEL FREE to tell me what you'd like to see I'm uh…not going to bite. Well I might….maybe, depends, no, no I won't bite no worries. So yeah, if you have an idea for me to continue/start a new story feel free to tell me and I shall revive it!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Gustavo said as he paced back and forth in his office. It was the next day and the boys had been on the news for being in Hawk's studio, who was found tied up by police. The boys had to explain that Kendall was kidnapped and a masked superhero ended up saving the day, but somehow the footage after the four of them had burst into the room had disappeared as though someone left the scene of the crime early and took it with them. "Hawk kidnapped Kendall, and you boys teamed up with a superhero who is actually an actress." Gustavo pointed both of his fingers at Ryder. When the security footage leaked out onto the news, people realized she was the superhero for the upcoming movie. The studio and her managers both came forward and explained that Ryder was in fact Scarlet; it was all publicity to gain attention for the movie. Well, the kidnapping wasn't, but her dressing up saving people was publicity. Granted, it was way more than she was supposed to get, it ended up shooting her and the movie to the number one and two spots on all search engines for hours.

"Then she single-handedly took down Hawk and his men to save you boys, did that at the Palm Woods, and here….all her?" Gustavo stared shocked.

"Yeah pretty much." Logan nodded with his hands folded on his lap.

"What the hell do you children get into!?" Gustavo yelled staring at the five of them.

"We get into seriously awesome adventures where the superhero turns out to be our friend!" Carlos said with a huge smile on his face while pointing at Ryder.

"Aaaand the producer would love it if Big Time Rush could provide the soundtrack for the movie!" Ryder smiled hoping he wouldn't start screaming again.

"Yeah your friend—wait what? They want us to do the soundtrack!?" Gustavo's eyes went wide as he stared down at her dumbfounded.

"Yup…" Ryder reached into her purse and slid over a yellow envelope full of contracts and memos. "Since I happened to have saved them several times and I'm friends with them, they thought it would be a great idea to merge the two. It would bring in mountains of attention for our movie for working with BTR, and for you guys for working on our movie." She nodded crossing her legs one over the other before leaning back in her chair.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS SITTING AROUND FOR WE HAVE A SOUNDTRACK TO WORK ON! WOO HOO!" Gustavo grinned like a child, hugged Kelly and swung her around, then ran out of the office and over to the recording booth. Kelly stood there completely shocked for a moment before smoothing down her hair and clothes.

"Well you heard the man, let's go record guys." The boys stood up and left to go record. Kendall stood up and looked down at Ryder.

"We'll see you back home okay?" Kendall asked and Ryder nodded. "Awesome, don't forget to get Logan's outfit ready."

"I absolutely wont' forget." Ryder laughed and tip toed to kiss Kendall on the cheek. "Have fun!"

"You too." Kendall grinned and kissed her before leaving. Ryder watched the boys disappear into the recording booth while she smirked deviously to herself and left the studio.

Time to go shopping…

* * *

The boys all entered their apartment and were laughing and joking around. All laughter stopped when they saw Katie and Ryder sitting on the sofa with an outfit laid out beside them. The laughter started once again from everyone except Logan, who turned to run out of the apartment. James and Carlos grabbed his arms and started to drag him back to the sofa.

"You're not going anywhere Logan, you made a bet and you have to do it!" James laughed dragging him.

"Yeah you can't go back on your deal!" Carlos said.

"Come on really? You guys are dicks!" Logan whined and looked down at the clothing that Ryder had bought. "I hate you guys."

"Go get dressed!" Katie said throwing the clothes at him while Kendall pushed him back to get ready. Everyone sat on the sofa waiting; Katie even held a camera in her lap. Logan walked out of the bedroom wearing hot pink pumps, a white skirt, and a hot pink tube top, and boy did he look absolutely miserable.

"This is terrible." Logan muttered standing there. Everyone was roaring in laughter, Katie somehow managed to compose herself enough to take photos. "I hate you guys."

"You shouldn't have bet that superheroes aren't real!" Ryder laughed hysterically while leaning on Kendall.

"They don't, you're just an actress! You even said it!" Logan retorted.

"Not according to me." Kendall chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, we have to strut you through the lobby." James said jumping to his feet. "Alright everyone, field trip time, slut walking!"

"James Katie is right here!" Kendall said glaring at him.

"So what? Logan said dicks before." James shrugged and walked out. Kendall sighed and glanced down at Katie who shrugged.

"It's fine big brother I've heard worse." Katie followed James out of the apartment while Carlos pushed Logan out. Ryder jumped off of the sofa and grabbed a hold of Kendall's arm as they walked out.

"Hey, I have a quick question." She said as they were walking.

"Alright, and what is it?" Kendall asked while they walked down the stairs.

"So the movie premiere is in a few weeks, I know, far ahead but I was wondering if maybe perhaps you'd like to accompany me on the red carpet?" Ryder asked looking up at Kendall. He stopped walking and pretended to think about it. When a minute had passed and he hadn't said anything she nudged him in the gut.

"Hey! Easy girl." Kendall laughed and ruffled her hair. "Yeah sure I'd love to walk you down that red carpet." He kissed her cheek and the two linked arms as they walked into the lobby. They were able to enjoy the view of Logan completely humiliated as he strutted through the lobby and over to the pool area. Well, he did stumble quite a few times, and eventually Carlos ran over and shoved him into the pool.

"You guys are so strange…" Ryder laughed shaking her head.

"We're strange oh that's coming from the girl who pulled on a leather suit, a cape, and a mask and ran around saving a bunch of boys, because that's so normal." Kendall laughed while holding his stomach while Ryder pouted and playfully slapped his chest. "Ah man, this was fun as hell."


End file.
